Light New World
Gaurav's Light New World now known as ''light new world '''is an upcoming 2019-series officially ordered on June 3, 2018, after the cancelation of ''Gaurav's Grammar World: Part II. The series will air in the 2019-20 LinkMe TV schedule; for a March 26, 2019 premiere and will be the sequel and spinoff to Gaurav's Grammar World: Part II. Gaurav confirmed that LinkMe has ordered 18 episodes for its first season. The series will commence shooting July 17, 2018 and is set to end in September 22, 2018 for its first season run. Nair has quoted that, "I have split the series up into this as it shows a 'new storyline' that you might never see in the world of Grammar World so that we can share brand new stories, brand new characters and new experiences." According to Nair, the series will have brand new characters, which will explore new storylines with Gaurav starring as protagonist role. The first season will be split into 1A and 1B, to start airing May 13, 2019, instead of March 26, 2019. This will be airing Mondays on LinkMe, and will be moved to Monday for reasons concerning this. The series will air on August 16, 2019, and will air in its entirety for its 9 episode part one. The second part will air its full on November 15, 2019. All episodes are in lowercase. Gauresh M revealed that he will not be in the series when asked in December, 2018. He stated, "I didn't get a script. The industry really f*cks you over when you're the victim." Oscar, on Twitter responded to these claims stating, "If you were the victim, why did you make it seem like you initiated the fault?" Gauresh responded immediately and continued to shine bad press on the series' release date. On February 13, 2019, it was announced that the role of Gauresh was recast, and that Aran Kabran will be recurring for the first half of season 1, when he appears. A second season is ordered to premiere in 2020, however, Gaurav confirmed that the second season will be released in its entirety on one date - this being January 4, 2020. Nair later revealed that he is planning to do a sequel to "Light New World"; however when asked in an interview if he would like to continue the franchise, he commented: "There were a lot of things done in the progress of producing the series. Light New World ''sees me grown up, and growing up after certain life events happen. At the end of the series, we see him having a good year, and more importantly him feeling excited for the next chapter, even though he lost his friends." In a question and answer interview, Gaurav responded: '''If you could pick one episode to film what was ur fave? : '''my faves were episode 2 and ep 12 - named 'the pity party' and 'no escape'. These episodes bring light into situations, especially mine. '''When is the series premiering ? : '''i don't wanna say march but i don't wanna say anything between march and december so between march + dec. '''is there romance? : '''there was no exploration of my bisexuality in the last series and that was due to how young these people were and how imo they weren't ready to be in relationships. in this series, you'll see some develop, idk about them showing anything explicit...yet, but ik that it'll develop for audiences considering romance was never explored in the grammar saga. '''how many episodes? : '''there are 18 we shot in s1 and idk if those 18 are all 18 i want to put up. some of the episodes are to do with the actual plot, others, not so much. so there is some challenge explored. episode 1 was the most problematic to shoot imo, because it is supposed to close the other series up and introduce a new genre, and new mood i would say. '''what is episode one about? : '''it's about me finding how to start the year off. more so, about connecting the last series to this one and how you can balance friendships out, ig. The series on January 9, 2018 was officially renamed to "light new world". Gaurav confirmed that this is due to his name being revolved in every series, and he wants other people to know that it won't only be about his storyline in the show. On January 26, 2019, Gaurav officially confirmed that production dates are from January 30th to April 1st, while the premiere will be April 10, 2019. The first part of season 1 will go for eight days, spanning from April 10 to April 18th. The second part of season 1 is confirmed to air in August 2019. On February 1, 2019, Gaurav officially confirmed via Instagram that the main cast is announced. Jonah announced he would reprise his role as main character. On May 11, 2019, the series was renewed for a second and final season. The series was cancelled, while the second season will have 22 episodes and air sometime in 2019. Instead of 22, LinkMe ordered 10 more for the final season of the show. On August 12, 2019, LinkMe revealed that they would order a spinoff series pilot based on Harry's character. It will be set a year in the future, and will be a sequel to ''Light New World, airing in 2020. Gaurav stated he won't be in the show, and that he is happy that the network have chosen a suitable and brilliant actor to play the role. On August 14, 2019, the project titled Harry's World ''stated that Ollie from GGW2 will be main and so will Sanjeev. The pilot will be called "creative blockers" which will be an episode of ''Light New World. Nair tweeted from someone else: '''Will the series have 32 episodes...? '''yes the season will have 32 eps + a special ep in the middle. '''Are you in the spinoff pilot? '''omg no actually ! i love the work that has been goin on recently and im so happy that @harryaw is doing this because he means so much to me n' yea im so happy to see his vision come to life. '''Fave episode to film? '''fave was ep 8 of s2. the fun one is ep 13. the spinoff ep is ep 12. the real emotional one where i cried for 20 minutes straight was ep 20 and yep ... that's pretty much all we've done so far <3 '''Wait so you've only shot 20? naaaa we've shot 14. there's 19 left inc the spinoff bc it was just ordered ! Omg spill more tea! Why aren't you going to be in the spinoff?? ok so like i love everyone who is doing the project and i love that everyone is caring bout lnw but when i first started lnw, i tbh didn't even wanna do it. all you people helped me realise my story is not ended yet and this one is the one where i was like THERE IS AN ENDING. What about CAMP 2? omg someone actually told me the other day bout this... ep 23-25 !!! then the rest are just normal boring episodes lmao.. also in this camp ep, there will be actual drama, not boring camp s*it. Everyone be excited for season 2 while im out here wanting season 1 finale tea! basically it's this fri and the following will happen (me tryin not to spoil): * someone leaves * someone cries * someone is trying to hold it together (me) * the group is basically in the balance season 1 finale isn't big btw. season 2 midseason >>>>> s1 finale tbh. What "issues" will be addressed in s2 because s1 was a joke. tbh s1 was a foundation for s2. also: * politics * sexuality * toxic relationships * love * gentrification * economics (aka my fave) wait so what episode types woll there be? i feel like much of s1 was just growin up and trying to find out who u are. s1 was like not what i envisioned it and i thought tbh it would be the end. but we got a s2 and we could do so much more than now. �� i feel grateful that everyone is loving this project bc it is great and harry’s show is gonna be amazing and i love him and i love the producers for everything sksksdf ok enough w my tangent bye finale talk what just happened i hope u enjoyed it.. it's not the best ending bc s2 is basically just s1, but better. also stream my album it's personal now ok ok ilyy what the hell was that s2 premiere... ''' lmao i see u guys watched it. it was just one to calm down after s1 finale like imma be honest.. we been focusing on storylines forever. i love u guys so much <333 so much better things happenin' so WAIT <33 '''omg u and gus are so CUTE no u.. TBH he is really cute n' fun to hangout with bahahhaa and he's gucci so YUH what is ep 20 about? it's the emotional one and my bday one.. yep we did this annually and it might be the last one :(((((( BUT anyways, it's about me changing my perspective. one of my fave eps i shot along w the one where i told harry i was bi. why did u NOT CONTINUE THE GUS STORYLINE???!?! who said anything about it not continuing ? :,) omg fave episode to shoot for 2.5? my fave personally would be episode 32. it's an emotional one and Jonah and Oscar are amazin human beings so it was sad to see them not return for the next one. but yeaaaaaa that's what's up! are you gonna stop the series after episode 20 in light new world for s3? we were just ordered 4 more eps which is fun. meaning, we gonna end at ep 24. we've already started filming ep 24 and now we gotta work backwards ! :) any hints you gonna give about dark new world? it's fun, spooky, opposite of lnw and similar to trials and tribulations in terms of storylines ig. will harry and gus be in dark new world as a main? yes, and yes, but no :) does harry like gus omg i see a lot of theories online about that.. tbh now that lnw is over, and like they'd ever put those two brilliant humans together, it wouldn't happen. s1 we saw harry crushing on gus but then backing away when i told harry i liked him in s2? it honestly makes no sense tbh. Filming ended on November 29, 2019, alongside trials and tribulations of harry and co. Gaurav made a post on the same date, highlighting that this was his favourite show to ever be a part of, and the most "happiest years of my life". Nair states that light new world ''will return December 20, as a midseason entry and end in February of 2020. ''dark new world ''will be released in Spring 2020, a shift from the normal scheduling. A list of specials, which were shot from December 1 to December 11 are to be released in February 2020 over 6 days, with one episode each day. The first special, which is 24 minutes long titled, "Simon Says" stars Gaurav Nair and Simon Gong. Cast Main cast (Season 1) *Gaurav Nair - Gaurav Nair is the iconic protagonist of ''Light New World. ''He is bisexual, and the first person of colour in Television Network to be portrayed by an Indian bisexual male. *Jonah Schmidley (Season 1 - Season 2x8; 3x01-)- Jonah Schmidley is a main character on Light New World. In season 2, he decides to leave Grammar for a while following his rapid yet growing depression. In season 3, he returns and is confirmed to be healed. In the latter half of season 3, Jonah leaves to go to an E-Sports opportunity. *Oscar Meurtermans - Oscar M is a main character on Light New World, who is a gay character finding his sexuality and limits, and also known for his strange puns which make him an outlier to society. Oscar is Gaurav's supportive friend in season 2 onward, when the two finally depend on one another. In season 2, he is the deuteragonist after Jonah leaves; in season 3, he starts to have suspicions towards Gus. *Harry Ansey-Walsh - Harry is a main character on Light New World, who is the first openly gay main character on the show. In season 2, he is very supportive to Gaurav following him 'coming out' to Verdon. In season 3, he goes through anxiety attacks and severe loss of identity and friendships. *Gus D - Gus D is a main character on the series, who is friends with Gaurav and his gang. Gus and Gaurav have a banter-style fight, though Gaurav learns about Gus's actual problems and his new side toward the end of season 1. He is described as a major heartthrob, a popular guy at Grammar, and an athletic, yet empathetic person. In season 2, he serves as Gaurav's primary love interest in the series, yet in season 3, it is revealed he has a girlfriend. At the end of season 3, it is revealed that he had a crush on Gaurav, and that he broke up with his girlfriend to be with him. In the special, 'Simon Says', Simon ensures that Gus liked Gaurav, and that he was attracted to Gaurav's shy but somewhat confident nature. *Pablo S - Pablo Suchak is a main character on ''Light New World. In season 2, he moves to another group. In season 3, he becomes more close with the gang, coming a while but mixing with a bunch of 'others', leading him with the wrong group. *Arjun D - Arjun D is a main character on the series, who was the rival in the early World series; however recently, he regrows the competitive spirit with Gaurav when OG Gauresh is removed out of the picture. *Blake K (Season 2 - ) - Blake is a main character on the series and the enemy to Arjun and Prankul. Disliked sometimes by Gaurav, Gaurav in season 3, starts to develop a sexual relationship with him but then Gaurav realises that he is arguably needing''' love, and so stops. *Scott E (Season 3 - ) - Scott is a main character on the series and Arjun and Prankul's best friend. He is athletic, a heartthrob and Gaurav's rebound in latter season 3. He and Gaurav almost kiss in season 3x18. *Prankul B - Prankul is a main character on the series, who is Arjun's sidekick and tries to defeat Oscar M, though he does not have a specific rivalry or disliking toward Gaurav. Main cast officially (season 2 ) *Gaurav Nair ('''17 / 17) *Jonah S (8 / 17) *Oscar M (16 / 17) *Harry AW (16 / 17) *Gus D (11 / 17) *Pablo Suchak (15 / 17) *Arjun D (12 / 17) *Blake K (14 / 17) *Scott E (12 / 17) *Prankul B (9 '''/ '''17) Main cast (Season 3) *Gaurav Nair (22 / 22) *Jonah S (22 / 22) *Oscar M (22 / 22) *Harry AW (19 / 22)* *Gus D (19' / 22') *Pablo S (20 / 22) *Arjun D (17 / 22) *Blake K (19 / 22) *Scott E (15 / 22) * Harry was absent due to shooting of 'trials and tribulations', and thus only appeared in 19 of 22 full episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2019 - 20) Season 2 (2019) Season 2 will air in early 2020. However, the series was moved to Sep 2019 for other purposes. This season is the last one of the show. Gaurav confirmed via Twitter, "the season has 32 episodes and shooting will last from next tue 2 to a possible January or Feb finish. sep will be the premiere (this sept)." Season 3 (2019 - 20) 'Specials'